Sleepless
by The Last Letter
Summary: Based on nolapeep's poem, Sleepless. Sam's gone, Danny's out of it, and Tucker has to give Danny a slap of reality. Through sleepless nights and longing, will something bring them together? DXS AU Rated for safety.
1. The Poem

Sleepless

A year's come and gone,  
many days just a blur.  
Still in my dreams,  
I think about her.

I lay my head down  
and close my eyes.  
Then I see her smile,  
still fresh in my mind.

I roll onto my side,  
exhaling slowly.  
I hear drops of rain,  
for, outside, it's pouring.

How can I sleep,  
if all I think about's her?  
I know desperately  
I need a cure.

We've gone seperate ways,  
thinking we'll come through.  
But, if I can't sleep,  
is she able to?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A year's come and gone,  
away with the wind.  
Still fresh in my mind,  
I think of him.

I pace around the room,  
'cause I can't go to sleep.  
I know, if I do,  
he'll be in my dreams.

Tapping a pencil,  
reading a book.  
I can't go to sleep,  
for, my heart, he took.

Does he think about us  
as much as I do?  
Does he know that this lie  
is actually the truth?

We've gone seperate ways,  
thinking we'll come through.  
But, if I can't sleep,  
is he able to?

**This is **_**not**_** my poem. This poem is by nolapeep. And it's copied here in it's original form. I'm writing a fic for it, and yes, I have permission to, so don't get running around screaming that I stole from the poem, but you can go and say what a genius poem this is, because it is. Poem belongs to nolapeep. Everything else belongs to Butch Hartman and a bunch of other companies and stuff. **

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Flying Snails and Best Friends

"DANIEL FENTON WAKE UP AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" I groaned and rolled over. _CRAP! _ How could I sleep in the late? Why didn't my alarm go off? Oh, err, right. I don't have an alarm clock. My alarm clock is my sister, who's currently pounding on the door.

"I'm up Jazz, don't go get an ecto-gun and blast down the door." I yelled out to her.

"You know, I wasn't planning too, but now that you mention it, I might. No, I'm going to go get a Fenton Thermos too, so, if you're not up and dressed and the door is unlocked by the time I get back up sleep, I'm dropping you off at school in your pajamas." I heard her walk away.

I doubted Jazz would make good on her threat, but I rolled out of bed, just in case she was serious. Not that I'd get to school much. Ghosts had been attacking left and right lately, so, I was on the brink of getting expelled for all of my tarties, missed classes, days I just didn't plain show up.

I pulled on a pair of jeans off the floor, and tugged on a t-shirt. I started out the window, lost in a daydream, when the door banged open and my dad ran in. If this is Jazz's work she'd certainly pulled her last resort.

"Danny!" Dad shouted urgently, "There's a ghost in here!" Ghost? Oh, yeah, me.

"Dad, there's no ghost in here, Jazz just threatened me with something that had ectoplasam all over it." I invented, well, it technically _wasn't_ a lie, and it probably had ectoplasm inside of it.

"We'll get that ghost sooner or later!" Dad growled into the room, before I steered him out of my room before following him downstairs to breakfast. I'd just collapsed at the table when Mom shoved a bagel in my mouth.

"You're running late, your sister is waiting outside." I grumbled something unintelligable and wobbled outside, collapsing in the front seat of Jazz car.

"I don't see why I can drive myself!" I moaned. I'd gotten my liscence last month.

"Because you can't seem to save up enough money to buy a car." Jazz taunted me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Jazz, you're going ten under the speed limit!" I complained as a snail went flying by. That made me take a second look. "Jazz?"

"What?"

"Why does that snail have wings?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, that snail, it just went flying by." I just hoped she didn't slam on the brakes because then we'd never catch it.

"Is it glowing?"

"Yes . . . why?" I know I'm an idiot sometimes, but did I really deserve the look she gave me. When I heard her answer I decided I did.

"Then it's probably a ghost." Jazz said and pulled out a thermos. I trapped it just as Jazz stopped to let me out.

"See ya."

"Bye Danny."

"Danny!" Tucker came over. "You look really tired. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Number one, we people say everything's fine, nothing is. Number two, how could you pass up a night of sleep? No ghost attacks after midnight. If there were than I would have known about it."

"Everything's fine, Tucker. And, I couldn't sleep for a different reason." I really hoped he dropped it, or at least got what I was talking about.

"A different . . ." Tucker trailed off as he got it, and he gave me a hopeless look. "Danny, I've been a good friend right?"

"Yeah, one of the best."

"Good. So it's my job as one of the best friend I guy could have to give you a quick slap of reality. This is really going to hurt, and you'll hate me until you figure out I was right." I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Danny, it's your fault!" What? My fault? How was any of this my fault?

"You didn't trust her," Tucker continued. "You lied to her, you barely spoke to her-"

"To save her," I interrupted him. How dare he blame this on me? I did nothing wrong. I didn't blame anyone.

"You could have told her that. She told me her parents gave her a choice. She could have stayed here in Amity, but she went with them, the people she hated the most in the world just so she could get away from you."

The words stung, swirling in my head, and the worst part was, he wasn't done. I hadn't known she'd had a choice. I hadn't even known she was moving until she was gone, and Tucker told me when I asked where she was.

"Danny, you broke Sam's heart."

***

"Sam, you look so tired," Jay commented.

"I couldn't sleep." I snapped. I had no patience today, make matters worse I was almost late, and I got no sleep.

"That's obvious," Jay commented as she ran to catch up with me. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"No reason for you to know of." I growled, yanking open my locker door.

"Come on, I'm your best friend, I know everything." That stopped me cold. I whirled around to face her.

"Do _not_ make presumptions," I told her harshly. "I'm sorry, but I don't consider you my best friend. I already had a bad experience with one of those, so I don't let anyone that close anymore."

Jay stopped, her expression froze, first in anger, then sadness, then some unreadable emotion. I pulled out my math book. I hated having Math first period. I hated having math period, at all. And it wasn't just the subject I hated.

"Oh, Sammy, I'm so sorry for whatever you went through," I turned to face her. Jay was an awesome friend, she really was. And she was my only friend since moving here, but . . . well, she knew nothing about me. I couldn't bring myself to tell her anything, since I still couldn't think about it without it killing me, yet, it was the reason I couldn't sleep at night.

"Do _not_ call me Sammy." Two things this morning that brought me back to him. He was the reason I'd left Amity. I thought that if I moved I'd be able to forget.

"Sorry, again, it would be easier if I knew . . . but I'm not going to pressure you Sam." Jay gave me a small smile. "But if you ever want to talk . . ."

"You're there, I know. And you've been a great friend, it's just me who's all messed up." I told her as we took our seats.

"We're all crazy Sam." Jay commented as the teacher started a lecture.

***

The floor fell out from beneath me when I heard her name. In the whole year she'd been gone, it had gone unspoken. I hadn't heard it once. It was like there was some sort of taboo on it. I was glad. The feeling of falling I'd felt when Jazz mentioned that her new boyfriend's nickname was the same as hers. Needless to say, I never met the kid.

I fell against the lockers, needing something to brace myself against, unable to stand on my own.

"Danny!" Tucker was shaking my shoulder. Suddenly I got angry. Extremely angry. I felt like I could blow up the entire world. Where was Vlad when I needed a punching bag? I pushed Tucker away and stormed into class. Class after class came and went, but not one word did I say to him.

I knew deep down that he was right, that I had forced her away because I couldn't live without her. Not that I'd call this sleepless, emotional, state I was in living. Every moment was devoted to her, whether I was forcing my mind away from her, or, remembering her.

I could see her smile every time my eyes closed, whether it to blink or sleep. In the year since she was gone I'd probably only gotten 100 hours of sleep. Which, was really bad, at least I was used to little sleep so I wasn't hallucinating.

I still sat with Tucker at lunch. I sighed, and tugged as my ear, a habit I'd gotten into while thinking. It was the ear with my earring in it.

"Tucker," I said finally. He glanced up from his PDA. "Maybe you were right. What am I saying? You were right. I forced her away, but, now I have no way to make it right."

"Don't think about that, try to move on."

"I can't Tuck. I've been trying for the past year, to forget about her. It's impossible. I love her more than life itself. I need her Tucker." I confessed, still not saying her name.

Tucker stared at me. I knew he'd never expected that I love her that much. I knew she felt the same way. She'd told me before . . . Tucker's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, mechanically, still staring at me.

I heard sobs from the other end, which brought Tucker's attention to the phone. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. What happened?" More sobs.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I'm not really all that good at helping with this kind of stuff."

"Who is it?" I mouthed at him. He looked at me and his eyes lit up in that scary Tucker's got a plan way.

"Why don't you talk to D-" He was caught off with a scream from the other end of the line. "Fine, fine, maybe not. I still don't know what to tell you-Right across from me. I won't but I st- Fine, fine, Tucker won't say- Yes I realize -but what if he- Fine, fine. Tucker tell nobody. I stil- I realize you're not interested in my opin- I thought you called because of- Yes, yes, Tucker's very mean. What do you mean? Grrr, look, Miss I- gotta go to class. Call me later." Tucker hung up as the bell rang. We darted off to history.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious.

"Tucker can't say." The tone of voice he'd used, the way he spoke, it reminded me of something I'd seen somewhere else, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

***

I hung up the phone. Tucker could be so annoying! The one person in the world he knows I want nothing and everything to do with and he wants me to talk to him! Besides, I had called about Jay. She'd been driving us home from school (it was a half-day) when a drunk driver rammed us. I was so scared for her.

I paced in the hospital. Her parents were in Mexico and couldn't be reached. A doctor came out. I jumped at him.

"What's happening? Can I see her?"

"She's fine. A couple of broken bones, a slight concussion. She is in a coma though. So it wouldn't make much sense to go see her. Go home, get a good night's sleep and come back in the morning."

"I haven't slept all year, doctor." I said as I stormed out the door.

**The poem still belongs to nolapeep. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Don't own it.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	3. Pacing, Agitation, Poems and Tucker

Pace to the left of the room. Pace to the right. Pace to the front of the room. Pace to the back. I glanced at my homework. I couldn't touch it. I was worried over Jay, cursing Tucker, thinking about . . . him.

His name was a taboo to me. I couldn't speak it, think it, see it, hear it. I'd rather be quartered a million times over than hear it. The pain was just too great. He'd hurt me in the worst way possible. Destroyed me on the inside. It cut me to the core. I looked in the mirror.

I didn't even look like myself anymore. I'd given up on myself. I was still a vegetarian, but, I didn't argue, didn't dress the way I used too. I was still sarcastic when I felt like it. I was a different person. Brown contacts covered my amythest eyes. Brown hair dye covered my natural black. I was wearing a blue top and a matching blue skirt that fell just past my knees. I still wouldn't wear pink. But, this is who I was now. I caused no problems.

Who I was is just . . .

Gone

***

I hate english. It's the one class where nothing happens so you have time to think. I hate thinking because my mind always returns to her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her voice. I yelped, sitting straight up instead of slouching.

Tucker's phone call! The tone of his voice! He used it when arguing with her! I had to get who he was talking to out of him, even if I was sure I already knew.

"Mr Fenton?" Called the teacher.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for paying attention. This is the project that will pass for half your grade." I hoped that this was the introduction, because if not, I was royally screwed.

"It will be a poem." Crap. I can write for the life of me. If it was an essay I just messed around with words I found off the internet, but this way I actually had to work. It sucked. "But not just any poem." Double crap. "I have gotten permission from some talented poets and gotten poem beginnings from their point of view. Your job is to finish it in theirs." Lovely. "Every single one is different, so know copying." How does she have time to come up with all of this? I got handed a sheet and stuffed it in my bookbag without a second glance.

I stared at the clock. We were supposed to be getting started but there was only five minutes until the rest of the day. The teacher came over.

"Danny, I heard that you were feeling troubled, and, I think this poem will really fit how your feeling."

"Thanks Mrs. Cassire."

"No problem, just come to me if you have any difficulties."

"Will do," I told her. I picked up my bookbag, slung it over my shoulder and just as I opened the door, the bell rang. Perfect timing once again.

***

I threw my pencil across the room in frustration. These math problems were so confusing! I hated math, most of all, I hated how I hated math and he hated math and we were together in math. UGH! This always comes back to him. I wish it wouldn't yet, I always hope it does.

I've been without him for a year. Hating being alone, loving being away from him. He's the whole reason behind this, but, what I wouldn't give to just see him, just one more time. Of course, now he's probably forgotten about me. Moved on. I wonder if he ever got together with Valerie? Or if somehow he made Paulina notice him? I wonder if Tucker ever asked out Jazz like he planned too, or if he even told Danny how he liked her?

_STOP! _I scolded myself. _They're in the past. Try looking toward the future. _I closed my eyes, thinking of my future, and his face came into my mind. Absentmindedly I wondered how different he'd look, or if he still looked the same.

I picked up the phone to call Tucker again.

***

"Tucker, who were you talking to?" I asked as we walked to the Nasty Burger.

"Tucker can't say."

"If Danny threatens to do something very painful to Tucker can Tucker say?" I asked, wondering why we were talking about ourselves in third person.

"Possibly." Tucker now looked at me warily. We grabbed our burgers and sat at our usual table. We didn't sit at the booth now, no one was allowed to since there was a picture of Danny Phantom sitting in it. The booth was considered off limits now.

Tucker lazily tossed his phone and PDA on the table. "What's Danny planning on doing?"

"D-" I was cut off by the ringing of the phone. I picked it up, more than likely it would be Jazz looking for me.

"Hello?" I asked. Silence, then a click.

"Who was it?" Tucker asked, looking ready to bolt.

"I dunno, they just hung up on me." I answered, looking at his last calls. They started from early this morning. "Why did you mom call you four times this morning?" Tucker went pink.

"No reason."

Uh-huh. Like I believed that, but whatever. The call from lunch was made from a hospital payphone. Odd. The last call was from a . . . a Manson residence.

"So who was it?" Tucker asked, stealing some of my fries.

"Her."

"It's not going to kill you to say her name." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"It just might." I whispered, then turned to a lighter note. "What poem did you get in english?"

"It was really crappy, I think a three year old wrote it."

"At least it'll match up to your writing level." I commented.

"Give it up! Wanna hear it?"

"Sure." I shrugged, might as well.

He cleared his throat and began.

_"__Never before had I thought it possible, _

_That I could be so Alone._

_I once thought that they'd always be here,_

_No matter what went wrong._

_But now I see the mistake I made,_

_Without admitting it was done."_

"So, what're you going to write for it?"

"Dunno, what would _you_ write for it? Wait, scratch that, what do you think it means?"

"I think the person had some people close to them, and now they're all gone. Killed or something. Who wrote it, is there a name?" I answered without thinking.

"Nice answer, and it's only signed by, _Jaybird_. What's your poem like?"

"Do you actually think I read it?" Tucker shook his head sadly.

"After you ran out so quickly Mrs Cassire made an announcement." I raised my eyebrows, waiting for more. "We're going to meet the authors of these poems. So, that'll be fun."

"Yeah a joy."

"Maybe you'll meet a girl." I scowled, and blue mist came out of my mouth. I transformed and went after Ember, beating the ghost girl to a pulp.

"Then again, maybe not." Finished Tucker.

***

_Oh me god. Oh me god. Oh me god. _I was freaking out. Panicking. I call Tucker, and who picks up the phone? _Him._ The sound of his voice shut me down. I didn't hang up on him, I was meaning to disguise my voice and talk (scream) at Tucker, but, I dropped the phone. The battery fell out, and beep. Conversation over.

Now, there's no way I'll risk calling back.

I began to pace again, staring out the window, going downstairs, making dinner. Going back upstairs, watching the sunset. Staring at the clock. I watched the numbers change. Eight o'clock.

Eleven o'clock.

One o'clock.

I picked up a book, just to drop it again. I began to brush my hair, only to put the brush back. I went to run a bath, and the drained the tub again. I picked up my pencil to draw, the tapping filling the silent room. Nothing came to mind. I paced the room.

I tried getting under the covers, laying my head on the pillow. Only to stand a few minutes later, pacing again, trying to outrun his face. I turned on the news, only to hear _Phantom _and _Amity_. I clicked it off again before I saw the face I so desperately wanted to see.

Three o'clock in the morning.

Four o'clock.

Four thirty.

I fell on my bed. Wanting so badly to surrender to memories. But, only one thought ran through my head. _If I can't sleep, is he able to?_

***

I shook out the Fenton thermoses. Skulker. Ember. Desiree. Walker. _Vlad_. Shudder there. Freakshow. Honest Hannah. Johnny Thirteen. Johnny Thirteen's shadow. Johnny Thirteen's girlfriend. What a day.

Jeez, it was eight o'clock already. I padded upstairs to get something to eat. Only to find I couldn't, thanks to my parents ectoplasmic culinary skills. Everything was running around on fifteen little black legs.

I went up to my room. Soon someone tapped on the door. "Danny," Jazz.

"Please don't tell me it's morning already," I groaned, still exhausted. But, if it was, then I'd actually spent a whole night without pacing around the room, agitated, trying to keep my mind away from her.

"No, it's not." What a let down.

"Then whaddaya want?" I grumbled into my pillow. Jazz opened the door and shut it behind her to drown out the battlecries of our parents. "When will they learn not to cook?" I rolled my eyes as she gave a little laugh. She had a serious look on her face, and her emotions practically screamed time-for-another-physcological-exam-for-Danny. Lovely. Just what I love.

"Danny, Tucker talked to me today." Remind me to stuff him in a Fenton Thermos if possible. "He told me what he said to you, and what you said. And what you did to Ember."

"I honestly did _not_ mean to make her break the building, I just sort of threw her, and she forgot to go intangible . . ." I trailed off, realizing Jazz didn't care.

"Danny, it's been a year. Three hundred and sixty five days."

I shook my head. "It's actually been three hundred ninety two days, four hours, seven minutes and twenty eight seconds." I paused, "Well, it's been that long since I found out she left. I think she actually left a day earlier. So three hundred ninety three days."

"Danny, that's sad that you know that. Sa-"

I screamed at her, "DO NOT SAY HER NAME!"

"See, this is what we're all talking about. You're obsessed with her." I started to cut her off. "Shh. I know that since you became half-ghost," From downstairs Dad yelled ghost and mom yelled mutant bologna ghost, "You nature may have become more obsessive. But let go of Sam already. You made the choices you did, and I think Tucker may have been right."

"I know he was Jazz. It's my fault that she left. My fault that I don't have her anymore. I have been beating myself up over that long before Tucker pointed it out. What I said to her, it tore me to pieces to just say it, so imagine her hearing them. And, what she said to me when I saw her for the last time." I squeezed my eyes tight, but tears still escaped.

"Oh, Danny. Just let go already. Move on. She probably has." This thought had never occurred to me before. I think I was thinking that if I was suffering she was too.

"You think she's moved off to I don't know where and met another guy?" I demanded. Maybe obsessive didn't cover it. Obsessive and possessive.

"Danny, I didn't mean that, I just meant-" But I went ghost and slipped through the wall. I had to see Tucker.

**I know Sam parts are shorter than Danny parts right now. Deal with it, because I don't care if you've got a problem with it. I did write Tucker's poem, I know it's awful, but oh, well. Honest Hannah is a ghost of my creation. Read Pointless to know more about her. Poem belongs to nolapeep. Danny Phantom belongs to some other guy. Yadda yadda yadda. Blah blah blah. I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. **

**~DI4MGZ~**


	4. I Jumped

I banged on his window, making Tucker jump and hide under the bed. I want intangible again and landed on the floor. I paced still Phantom. Tucker, seeing who it was crawled out from his hiding spot.

"May what to I owe this great peasure?" He asked, taking in my angry expression.

"I know she called you, tell me what she called for." I turned to him, begging. "Please." I whispered the last word.

"She was calling because when she was driving home they got hit by a drunk driver. She's fine, but Jay's not." Tucker answered.

"Jay?" My mouth went dry.

"The one driving."

"Thanks Tucker." I said, and left.

I went back to my room. By now, all of the mutant food had been shoved down the disposal and Jazz had got bored of waiting for me.

I glanced at my watch after pacing for what seemed like seconds. It was eleven o'clock. I let out a groad. Why did night have to be so long? Why couldn't it only be a few hours? I needed something to take my mind off of her. Maybe I could got to the Ghost Zone a beat some of them up.

No, that would be unfair. I continued to pace. When that got boring (and I started to wear footprints in the carpet), I laid back on my bed.

Jay. Jay was a guy's name. She had moved on. She had another boyfriend. I wondered what he was like. Was he a jock? Or was he a nerd? Or was he neither? Was he a goth? I knew he wouldn't be a prep, and now that I thought about it, jock seemed pretty unlikely too. Did she look like I remembered her? Did she change her appearance? I hoped not. She was beautiful, perfect, flawless. If she had changed her appearance in any way, it could only hurt her rather than help her. Even make up made her look worse. I rolled over.

Sighing I let out a pent up breath. Outside raindrops hit my window. Great, something to fit my mood. I flipped over again, but nothing came to me. I stood up and turned on the T.V. on, but, turned it off when all of it was about Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom only exists because of her. I hated flying unless it was absolutely nessacary. I remember how she used to beg me to take her flying. She loved to go to the lake.

I glanced at my watch. One o'clock. What to do for the next few hours? I went to get food, remembering I hadn't eaten, but stopped when I realized I wasn't hungry.

I turned on my computer, only to turn it off again.

Three o'clock in the morning.

Four o'clock.

Four thirty.

I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable amongst my mess of blankets and pillows. It was time to attempt to sleep. Maybe it would be one of the rare nights I got an hour of sleep. I wouldn't let myself picture her face, but I allowed myself to think one thought. _Maybe 'Jay' is just a friend. So, if I can't sleep is she able to?_

***

Weekends. Every other kid's pleasure, my pain. I barely left the house weekends. I couldn't go to the local Nasy Burger, I wouldn't go to the park. It hurt me just to look at the sky, remembering how I begged him to take me flying, and how he would never deny. But it was a long time ago. He probably doesn't even know who I am anymore. I'm just some distant memory to him.

Still, sometimes I have to wonder. If I had told him that I was leaving, would things have gone differently? Would he have explained something to me? It's funny how I still hope that the hurting, the silences, the words, there was a good reason behind them. But there wasn't. I knew there couldn't be. He realized how different I was, how, myself I was, and he started to get annoyed by it, and then he ended up hating me.

I needed to get out of the house. I grabbed my purse and went to see if Jay was doing any better. How I missed her.

I attacked the same doctor as yesterday. "How's Jay doing?"

"Jay?" He looked at me blankly.

"Jaylena Jordan?"

"Oh, her, still in a coma. Go home now. Get some rest."

I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, then stopped myself. Instead I just left. Where to go? Where to go? My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Tucker."

"Hi, I thought you said you'd never call me." I asked flatly.

"I never thought I'd have to." I felt Tucker's sadness, how upset he was.

"Tuck, what is?"

"Jazz found a note in Danny's room this morning." I almost broke down hearing the name. "Sam, you've got to come back to Amity, soon. We're searching for him, it may not be too late."

"Too late for what?" I whispered, although I was sure I knew.

"He's going to commit suicide."

I turned off the phone and called for my chauffeur. He came immidatley, and soon we were tearing down the streets toward Amity Park. I knew where Danny would be. I knew I would save him, even if it killed me.

***

Could I actually go through with this? Could I actually kill myself? It seemed like the only way. I had hurt the only person I'd ever cared about. I looked down from the cliff I stood on, the cliff she loved, and stared down at the lake she loved to look at. I looked up at the sky we'd go flying in. I'd miss life, I would, but I wouldn't stay as a ghost. I released all my ties on the world. I let go.

I jumped.

**Suckers.**

**I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. And poem belongs to nolapeep. Everything else belongs to someone else.**

**So, I own nothing. OH! Wait, I own Jay. Yes, people Jay is mine. Hehehe. So is the chauffeur. **

**~DI4MGZ~**


	5. My Executioner

I saw the figure jump off the cliff, I went to scream, but I couldn't make myself do it. I gabbed my phone speed dialed Tucker and whispered, "I found him. Come to the lake on the north side of Amity Park, the park. Come quick please, we may need a paramdeic, but I think we can save him."

I prayed we could save him. I didn't wait for a response. I raced ahead. I ran right into the water and pulled him from the current, using all my strength and then some. I pulled him from the water and onto shore.

He didn't move but he was breathing. I breathed out in relief. Letting a few tears fall from my eyes, onto his face. I studied it, surprised at how it didn't hurt.

His hair was the same: messy and adorable. He'd filled out a little more, still lanky if he stood up he'd now tower over me. His had more muscle, and his face was pale, but that could have been from nearly drowning. When did he get an earring? It was a silver hoop, and it look great on him. I looked up as Maddie followed by Jack, Jazz, Tucker and almost the rest of the town came out of the woods.

When I saw them I slipped away, I don't think any of them saw me. Even if they did, they wouldn't know it was me. I called to my chauffeur, and he took me home.

***

I remember falling, I remembering allowing myself to picture her face, but then I hit the water. I remembering going into the darkness, thinking that this was it. My pain was over. I remember being dragged away from that pain by two arms around me, dragging me away from the water and onto the bank. I didn't see my rescuer, or my executioner, depending on who's point of view.

In my family's point of view, my savior, someone from heaven, my point of view, my executioner, the one who damned me to this life. I woke up in a hospital room with Tucker beside me.

"Tuck." I rasped. He looked up, and I saw how bad he looked. He had dark circles and stubble. Tucker is at that stage in development. I'm not.

"Danny!" He cried in relief. "Thank god! What were you thinking? Doing that? If it wasn't for-"

"Don't tell me who saved me Tuck, because I'm going to do it again."

"Why?"

"I can't live like this anymore Tucker. I can't live knowing that she's off with some other guy, or forgetting me. I can't live with the pain."

"Then go talk to her! Find her Danny! And, she never forgot me."

"Perhaps not but she doesn't care."

"She cares Danny, she does."

"How would you know?"

"She saved you."

That conversation happened two days ago. I kept thinking about it, over and over again. Maybe I was too quick to judge my executioner, but, did this mean that I wanted to go find her? Talk to her? See her again?

I paced, giving up on trying to keep footprints out of my carpet.

The phone rang. "What?" I snapped.

"It's Tucker, sorry I interrupted your thinking time, but, that poem is due tomorrow."

"Right." And I hung up. Great, now I had two things to worry about. Flunking and her.

***

I went to the hospital. That stupid docter (who's name I did not know) wouldn't let me in to see Jay, but I still went. I tried to keep my mind from returning to him, because now that I was away from him, it hurt again. Killed me inside again.

Maybe I should go and jump. I thought dryly. I still had to wonder what had possessed him to jump. Maybe it was Paulina, or family troubles. I thought about calling Tucker, but decided against it.

It was tiem to cut myself completely off from Amity. No more phone calls to Tucker. None.

"Is Jay awake?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes, go see her and get away from me." He snapped.

I gave him a blank look, that probably made me look stoned, but I continued to her room. "Hey there pretty girl," I said, stepping in.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you know you're pretty too." I wasn't pretty, besides, this look was fake.

"Better rest up, Mr Bertie will kill you if you miss that thing next week." I said, sitting next to her bed.

"Thing? Oh, yeah. That poem I let some teacher use for her english class. Remind me why I have to meet this kid again?"

"Because you agreed to it and you get fifty bucks."

"Right, money. Money, money, money, green stuff. Ahh." She sighed, off in some dreamworld. "You are coming with me for moral support right?"

"Sorry, can't. Only people who gave poems to the teacher are allowed to go."

"Sam, I can't go with out you."

"You must be brave, my friend."

"That sounded so cheesy."

"It was supposed to." I answered.

"So, guess what?"

"Please, don't let this be another, I'm in love with a movie star, moment." I told her.

"Nope." Jay popped the p.

"So what?" Interested now.

"You know that poet, Phantom Of My Heart?"

"Yes . . ." I said cautiously. Jay never stopped raving about the magic that came from the poet's pen. Jay swore that if Phantom Of My Heart was male that they were going to get married.

"Phantom's going to be at the poetry get together! So, I'll finally get to meet them! I wonder what poem they gave to that english teacher?"

"I wouldn't know, not having read anything."

"You would if you'd just join .org\net." Jay argued.

"I can't believe anyone would be that good!"

"Well," Jay paused dramatically. "Someone is."

***

GRRR! I was still pacing. I'd attempted to read the poem once, but I couldn't. Pace, pace, pace, eat, pace, pace, pace, pick up poem, pace, throw it back down. Finally I picked up the poem. If I was going to fail I might as well go down swinging.

I picked up the poem and read the word's. It must have been from a girl's point of view because I was writing the guy's. Anyway, as I read I kept thinking about how this poem must have been written for me, because there was no one I could fail.

I picked up my pen.

***

"Are you sure you can't come?" Jay asked me, before getting loaded on the bus. Her arm was in a sling, and some of her ribs were taped, but other than that she was fine. She was already running around and colourfully cursing her casts.

"I'm sure, Ms. Jaybird, now, move along and go meet the kid that finished your poem."

"And meet Phantom Of My Heart, although, I think it's a girl." The bus drove away. I waved goodbye and returned to my house.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I went to the sink. I took out all of my hair dye. I removed the contacts. I removed all the make up. I removed the colours.

I put on a pair of jeans (faded and ripped at the knee) and a black tube top. I dried my hair and brushed it so that it fell to the just below my butt, curling at the ends. I left the make up off and put on black flip flops.

I was no longer Samantha Manson, perfect daughter.

I was Sam, opinionated, loud mouthed, sarcastic, argumentitive and an attitude to boot. Oh, and if anyone cares, Phantom Of My Heart.

***

I was piled onto the bus with my whole class.

"Tuck, how did you finish your poem?"

"It's awful! I no longer think of Jaybird's writing as a three year old's. It's something so good that I can't think of anything to write that would compare to it!"

"Not like that's saying much, but how did you finish it?"

"You promise not to laugh?" He asked.

"No."

"Good enough." He cleared his throat and started to read.

_"__Never before had I thought it possible, _

_That I could be so Alone._

_I once thought that they'd always be here,_

_No matter what went wrong._

_But now I see the mistake I made,_

_Without admitting it was done._

_My technolgy keepers have left me._

_They shut the internet down._

_My whole life is useless now."_

"That's sad that you wrote that. And, weren't you supposed to add five lines?"

"I wasn't done!" He snapped.

_"My heart has been broken,_

_I think I'll go steal some arcade tokens."_

"That's sad that you wrote that." I repeated. "And it doesn't even fit the mood of the poem."

"At least I read my poem!"

"So did I," I retorted smugly.

Tucker's face turned awed. "You actually did your homework? Who are you? What have you done to Danny Fenton?"

"Lost him in the lake." I replied before I could stop myself. Tucker's expression turned somber.

"You really won't do that again will you Danny?"

I swallowed. "Once school lets out for Christmas Holidays I'm going to find her and talk to her. If she regects me, I'll die either way." I admitted, without looking at him. I held my breath, waiting for his response. Scared to hear it, scared not too.

"Fair enough." Tucker said as the bus screeched to a halt.

We got off the bus and Tucker scurried ahead, wanting to find Jaybird and get this over with as soon as possible. I legged behind. I didn't care when or if I found my poet.

Eventually I found myself inside. I looked at the map.

Row four table ten, Phantom Of My Heart.

**It's not like you didn't expect it. I mean, come **_**on**_** people. I'm all for the obvious answer. Jeez. And, did you really think I would kill Danny? Please. I like to torture, I love putting them through agony, but very rarely do I kill. Again, nolapeep owns the poem, some other people own Danny Phantom. I do however, own Jay and the chauffeur.I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me. Oh, and the end of Tucker's poem isn't the end to the actual poem.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	6. Phantom Of My Heart

"Are you Phantom Of My Heart?" Jay's excited voiced came from behind me as I set on the table, trying not to let my mind wander. I kept my back to her when I answered.

"Yes, Jaybird."

"Y-y-you know my name?" She stuttered, I could perfectly picture the expression on her face, priceless, jaw hanging open, eyes widing, menatally cursing her injuries.

"Yes, Jaybird." I answered.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I used to have brown hair, and I said I never read my work."

"SAM!" I spun around to face her. Her jaw dropped lower a she took in my appearance.

"Who are you?" Jay asked, backing off.

"I'm Sam Manson."

"You don't look like Sam, but you sound like her. But, Sam never wore black."

"Correction, the same you knew never wore black. This is what I really look like Jay. And, there's a . . . a . . . crap."

"A what?" Jay asked, I took my eyes off Tucker. If he was in the english class we were giving to then there was a good chance Danny was too.

"Kid at your table." I finished, shooing her away. I spun around so Tucker couldn't see my face.

"Phantom Of My Heart?" Came a male voice.

"Yes?" I asked, not turning around.

"I finished your poem. Read it, rate it and let me get out of here."

"Fine." I said. And picked up the poem.

***

The girl took her poem back and I glanced across the aisle and down away to see Tucker, who was arguing with some red headed girl. All of a sudden I heard the girl gasp.

"How did you come up with this?" She asked.

"How did you?" I countered.

"Fair enough, but you caught the essance of the poem perfectly. Captured it. It's amazing, I couldn't have done any better."

"Your wrote it, so you probably could have." She shook her head.

"I doubt it."

"What your name, anyway?"

"Sam, what's yours?" I felt the floor fall out from underneath me, but tried to force back the rush to my head.

"Danny." I said with a shaking voice. Her head came up, and our eyes met.

I saw t he face I'd been dreaming of, forcing away, pulling nearer, for the past year. The beautiful eyes, perfect face. She was everything I wanted and more. I saw the total shock on her face, taking in my look, although, she already saw me, so she was studying me like I was studying her.

Silver hoops in her ears, no make up. My arms shook from the effort of not going intanigble and not throwing themselves around her and crying and apologizing.

"Let's walk." She suggested.

I shrugged and gestured for her to lead the way.

It turns out we only went outside of the bulding, but it was deserted.

I turned to face her, never looking away, barely blinking. "Sam, I'm sorry." Were the first words out of my mouth. "I'm sorry for saying the things I did. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm sorry for pretending I didn't know you. I'm sorry for just plain being awful to you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Ghosts were rallying against me, and I had to make them think I hated you so that none of them would come after me." The words came out in a rush, and I hoped she understood them so that I wouldn't have to repeat it. It was painful enough the first time.

I still didn't take my eyes from her face, so I noticed right away when she started crying. I couldn't stop myself this time. I wrapped my arms around her. She felt so small next to me now. How much had I grown? She sobbed into my shoulder, but held me closer.

"I'm sorry too," She finally whispered in my ear.

***

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Danny told me. I could finally think the name without pain. I could finally be without pain, because I was close to him again. But, I had to know one thing. I put my hands on my shoulders so that he was looking me in the eyes.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" His eyes closed, and I knew he knew I saved him, and that he'd been hoping to avoid the question.

"Becuase I didn't have you." He answered.

I was taken back. I knew I cared that much for him, but to know he cared that much for me was a shock. "Never do that again. I'm not worth dying for." He shook his head.

"No," And for a moment I thought he would agree, then I had to remind myself who he was. No way would he. "You're worth more."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him then. It had been hard not kissing him inside, it had been hard waiting until he was finished with his confession. But, that just made the kiss all the sweeter, all the more worth while.

**Only the epi and I'm done. There shall be no sequal unless I get a really great idea for one, from maybe a reviwer or my incredibly tired muses. Again, nolapeep owns the poem, some other people own Danny Phantom. I do however, own Jay and the chauffeur.I have some Danny Phantom summaries that I'm willing to hand out if anyone needs something to write. Just pm me. Ideas are appreciated, you'll get your credit. Complaints ignored unless it's in the form of constructive criticism. Reviews motivate me.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	7. By Sam Manson And Danny Fenton

Another year had come and gone for Danny and Sam, but no pain surrounded them this year. Sam and Jay had moved to Amity Park, Jay falling for a boy named Billy in one of their classes.

Jazz and Tucker had finally gotten together after an entertaing incident in which Tucker, scared that Danny would pulverize him, stuttered out his feelings for Jazz. Danny just gave him a look and said that he known about his feelings for awhile, and that he was surprised it had taken this long for Tucker to act on them.

Tonight Danny and Sam were lying on her bed. She was lying on his bare chest, while he had his arm wrapped protectively around her, feeling the warmth of her skin through her thin top. He pressed his face into her hair as she looked up at him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

Neither of them noticed as the wind beckoned a piece of paper outside into the rain. The paper drifted into a puddle, where the blurring words could still be read:

Sleepless

A year's come and gone,  
many days just a blur.  
Still in my dreams,  
I think about her.

I lay my head down  
and close my eyes.  
Then I see her smile,  
still fresh in my mind.

I roll onto my side,  
exhaling slowly.  
I hear drops of rain,  
for, outside, it's pouring.

How can I sleep,  
if all I think about's her?  
I know desperately  
I need a cure.

We've gone seperate ways,  
thinking we'll come through.  
But, if I can't sleep,  
is she able to?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A year's come and gone,  
away with the wind.  
Still fresh in my mind,  
I think of him.

I pace around the room,  
'cause I can't go to sleep.  
I know, if I do,  
he'll be in my dreams.

Tapping a pencil,  
reading a book.  
I can't go to sleep,  
for, my heart, he took.

Does he think about us  
as much as I do?  
Does he know that this lie  
is actually the truth?

We've gone seperate ways,  
thinking we'll come through.  
But, if I can't sleep,  
is he able to?

By Sam Manson And Danny Fenton.

**The end.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
